


Five Secrets That Ought to Be Kept (And One for the Road) [Podfic]

by RevolutionaryJo



Series: Drastically Redefining Protocol [Podfic] [6]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-06
Updated: 2010-09-06
Packaged: 2017-10-22 19:53:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/241931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RevolutionaryJo/pseuds/RevolutionaryJo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur talks himself out of it three different times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Secrets That Ought to Be Kept (And One for the Road) [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Five Secrets That Ought to Be Kept (And One for the Road)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5963) by [rageprufrock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rageprufrock/pseuds/rageprufrock). 



  
Cover by mklutz

 **Length:** 32:36  
**Format/Download:**  
Zipped mp3 file (9.35 MB) | Zipped m4b file (4.81 MB)  
Permanent Links: [mp3](http://www.jo.spacia.org/podfic/secrets-mp3.zip) | [m4b](http://www.jo.spacia.org/podfic/secrets-m4b.zip)  
Archive Links: [mp3](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/five-secrets-that-ought-to-be-kept-and-one-for-road) | [m4b](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/five-secrets-that-ought-to-be-kept-and-one-for-road-audiobook)

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to rageprufrock for writing these and expanding a fic universe that I absolutely adore! Especially in such a wonderfully filthy way. :D
> 
>  
> 
> _Please do not upload or stream this podfic anywhere without my permission._


End file.
